


Sights and Sounds

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, a good nd supportive sport, another request from tumbl!!, sensory processing disorder, spd!robbie, supportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Robbie is overwhelmed by the sounds of a noisy saturday afternoon





	

Robbie felt strong, sturdy hands etching patterns and shapes into his vested back. He felt the firm ground beneath his knees, the grass tickling at his palm as he played with the delicate blades, toying with them between his fingers and turning and tearing them. He felt a gentle breeze ruffle his gelled hair and split the hardened strands, muddying his carefully placed pompadour with the fresh air. While he was a bit on edge, none of the things he felt bothered him. The warmth of the furnace-like elf next to him was comforting, even. But the sounds.

The wind was screaming in his ears, there was some sort of incessant grinding coming from a machine somewhere, a squeaky, unbearable sound. There was so much talking; voices of every pitch and tone assaulting his ears, causing him to shake and wheeze. His tired lungs were desperate to pull in any air he could find, but seemed to only draw the silent air, which was in low supply. There seemed to be bugs and animals screaming, even the plants made too much sound; the whole earth was alive with noise and it was all too overwhelming. In the position he currently found himself in, on his hands and knees, the sound seemed to be intensified, and he mumbled feebly to anyone who was listening, “There's too much noise.”

The tickling on his back disappeared, and the strong hands moved to his ears and covered them. The sound was muffled now, besides the shuffling of his hair against skin. Everything was quiet, and soft. He could breath again, and he drew big, desperate breaths immediately. He felt the cool air race down his throat and inflate his lungs, then hot, wet breath come out in huffs and snorts. For a long time he remained like this, shaking and crying into the damp earth. Eventually, the hands moved from his ears. He heard talking somewhere in the distance, an old rickety heater from a nearby house, crickets chirping in the nearby grove. It was peaceful. He turned and, through red-rimmed, tear filled eyes he saw Sportacus, the elf’s hands lingering near Robbie’s face, near his ears. 

“Are you okay?” Sportacus whispered, very softly. Robbie blinked a few times.

“Yes, I'm… I'm okay,” he said, then added “Did it… happen again?” Sportacus smiled. A sad, compassionate smile. 

“I'm afraid so. Are you sure you're ok, love?” 

Robbie leaned to the side on one hand, and planted a sloppy, lopsided kiss on Sportacus’s mustache. “Yea,” he mumbled. Softly, and kindly, Sportacus cupped Robbie’s face and leaned forward, responding to Robbie’s clumsy kiss with a neat, passionate one of his own. 

Robbie took a moment to contemplate everything he felt. Sportacus’s strong arm under one hand, the grass under the other, his knees tucked neatly under his body. He felt warmth and love and comfort in the embrace of his lover, and he knew that he was ok.


End file.
